


What Pride Had Wrought

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Elvhen Language, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Romance, Sad, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: Ellana Lavellan died defeating Corypheus. Solas regrets everything.





	

_Growing to care for Lavellan was not a part of his plan._

Solas stared down at Ellana Lavellan’s lifeless body, lying next to the shattered remains of the elven orb that had plunged Thedas into chaos. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the orb, not when Lavellan was _dead_. None of this meant anything without her. 

The Dread Wolf regretted _everything_. Without him Lavellan would be alive, safe from the death and destruction that Fen’Harel had wrought. 

The elf knelt at his love’s side. He picked up her hand, her _marked_ hand and clutched it desperately in his own. 

“Ir abelas ma vhenan,” Solas whispered. 

His sensitive ears began to hear distant voices. The others had recovered from the blast triggered by Corypheus’ demise. He could hear Cassandra’s distinctive voice calling out for the Inquisitor. Solas let go of Ellana’s limp hand, stood, and turned to leave.

There was nothing more that he could do for her. Not there.

~

Solas had always loved the fade, the endless freedom to explore. He had seen so much, but Lavellan was the only one that Solas had ever shared any of his stories with.

Now, though, he had a _purpose._

_Ah._

Lavellan’s spirit was still so beautiful.

Solas found her wandering the fade, dazed and confused, her spirit still reeling from the suddenness of her death. 

He called out to her. “Ellana.”

“Solas?” Her voice was painfully hopeful. Beseeching. “Ma ghilana mir din’an.”

Solas smiled sadly and extended his hand towards her. “Come with me, ma vhenan.”

Ellana approached, and he felt the memory of her hand in his. A ghost of warmth, and the impression of weight. 

He guided her through the fade, and into what lay beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen Translations:
> 
> Ir abelas ma vhenan- I am sorry my heart  
> Ma vhenan- My heart  
> Ma ghilana mir din'an- Guide me into death


End file.
